


It's F'ing Freezing, Kaidan

by space_squirrel



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, Gen, January 2017, Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers FB Drabble Challenge, Winter, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_squirrel/pseuds/space_squirrel
Summary: Shepard and the team visit Noveria.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the January 2017 Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers FB Drabble Challenge, prompt: winter. Required characters are Shepard & their LI or their best friend. Mine gets her LI and the little sister she never had. :) Also, finally managed something without angst! Say whaaaaaat!?

Sophie Shepard stepped off the Normandy and swore her skin instantly dried up from the blast of frigid air that smacked her in the face.

_Noveria is god damn cold,_ she thought, huffing out a breath she could _actually see_  and frowning.

"It's a bit nippy here," Kaidan muttered, rubbing his hands together and echoing her thoughts.

"It's fucking freezing, Kaidan," she shot back, reaching into her armour and tugging her underarmour up as high as it would go around her neck. _Thank god I had the foresight to wear the turtleneck today._  "Nippy doesn't even _begin_ to cover it."

"I'm in an environmental suit, and I'm still freezing," Tali chimed in. "The appeal of winter wears thin very quickly."

He shrugged, giving them an embarrassed smile. "Kinda makes you wish we could pop off some incendiaries, doesn't it?"

Shepard snorted, shaking her head. "What are you complaining about - didn't you grow up in Canada?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Land of igloos and eight-month long winters with a shit ton of snow. I thought you'd be used to this kind of weather by now."

"I grew up in Vancouver, Commander," he replied. "Sure, it snowed sometimes in the city but the climate is pretty moderate throughout the winter. We mostly get a lot of rain there. This is cold, even by my ice-blooded Canadian standards."

There was a pause, before he continued softly. "Mom was right, I should've brought a sweater." 

Shepard rolled her eyes, smiling a little at the genuine tone behind his words, before mentally slapping herself.

_You've got to stop thinking about your Lieutenant that way, Soph._

She picked up the pace a little in an effort to warm up as they continued towards the main entrance in silence.

After a few minutes, Tali cleared her throat.

"So... do all humans have ice in their blood, or just these 'Canadians'?"


End file.
